


Whoosh

by cathymee



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Child Frodo Baggins, Fluff, Gen, Post-Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathymee/pseuds/cathymee
Summary: He had lost him.He, who had faced gruesome battles and large spiders, had lost a child. And not just any child, but Frodo Baggins, the Ring-bearer, the one who had saved them all.Aragorn would kill him.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins & Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Whoosh

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't seen my other fanfic "To Be Small Again", feel free to do so! But it's not really a necessity, so if you don't want to, this is basically the whole plot: Frodo turned into a small child after the Quest. So, yeah, enjoy this one little drabble, inspired by me having a taste of babysitting my own little energetic nephew.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> The characters and the places mentioned in this fanfiction were made by Tolkien himself, and were merely borrowed for the sole purpose of entertainment.

It was rare for Samwise Gamgee to see a frantic Elf. He'd seen Lord Elrond treating Mr. Frodo with naught but Elvish calmness, and had seen Lady Galadriel under the pressure of Mr. Frodo's offer of the Ring with naught but also Elvish calmness, tinged with a little... well, _pressure_ , a little strain. He'd heard stories about elves from Mr. Bilbo but he'd never heard him say that Elves can be as frantic like Mr. Legolas.

It's funny, and he wants to laugh, really. But it would've been rude for Mr. Legolas, who really seemed to be in panic. And something was definitely wrong, for Mr. Legolas was always calm, even when they were facing dangers when they were starting the journey. He'd even talked to Sam whenever Sam felt weary or a little sad, as if he could sense it, about, well, everything, really— to plants and flowers and the Shire and Mirkwood and Rosie and Frodo, who would look at them whenever his name was mentioned, and then get caught up with whatever Boromir was saying to him.

Rushing to where the Elf was, Sam tried to smile lightly, but Legolas only looked at him for a split second then turned away with a little "it's okay, thank you," then looked at him again as if realizing who he was and clutched his shoulders, kneeling. Sam looked at Legolas eye-to-eye and something in the Elf's eyes made him squirm a little.

"Have you seen Frodo!?" the Elf blurted out, his brows furrowing.

And it clicked, and Sam understands his franticness; he was feeling it, too.

* * *

He had lost him.

He, who had faced gruesome battles and large spiders, had lost a _child_. And not just any child, but _Frodo Baggins_ , the _Ring-bearer_ , the _one who had saved them all_.

He had only remembered bits of what happened— Frodo tugged his sleeves and he had dismissed him and said that he could play outside, only for him to realize that it was the most witless thing that he could ever say to a child, in _Ithilien_ , a place that had once been a battlefield, where arrows could still be sticking out of the ground and _Frodo was barefoot_ and then there's rough soldiers out there that would, no doubt, _not_ hurt a child but _still_ _he could be playing on bushes and men would mistaken him as a dangerous creature_ and with that Legolas ran and ran and panicked.

He had passed confused men and even kind women. They tell him to calm down but he could not, not when he had been so foolish to send his friend out where he could be hurt and be in danger. Even Prince Imrahil looked at him with confusion and a touch of amusement, and Lady Éowyn offered to help him, but he had refused.

And it was almost noon and the child was nowhere to be seen.

Aragorn would kill him.

Still searching underneath chairs and tables and tree trunks, he had dismissed everyone, even those who are kind-hearted and attempted to calm him down or help him find whatever he was trying to find, with a simple "it's okay, thank you." He doesn't have the time to exchange pleasantries with them, but he made sure that he would thank them properly after this.

But Legolas thought it wouldn't end, after hours and hours of finding and calling and muttering to himself.

Now, accompanied by Sam, he searched again.

* * *

"There seemed to be something amiss with the Prince of Mirkwood, my lord."

Aragorn turned to Faramir, and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Speak plainly."

"He seemed to be searching for something and refused anyone's offer to help— they do not know what it is, and some even suspected that it is a 'who', and now it seemed that Samwise had joined him, too."

Aragorn's raised eyebrow dropped, and he looked a little dismayed. Samwise would not be panicking over things that Legolas would panic about– and– and an _Elf_ , _panicking_? It seems impossible. Legolas had never panicked. And Samwise...?

He turned to the child on Faramir's lap. "Frodo," he said in a soft voice, his heart melting at the sight of Frodo nibbling on a cookie with his small teeth and small hands that both wrapped around his food as if it might fall. Frodo looked at him, his blue eyes wide— he had not been paying attention to what they both were discussing. "Did you run away from your Legolas?"

"Leg'las?" whispered Frodo, cookie crumbs on the corners of his mouth. Faramir smiled in delight and adjusted his grip on Frodo, sitting him upright while Frodo's eyebrows furrowed. "N-no," he said, and he took a little bite before continuing again. "'e was busy, Ara, and 'e told me 'o go ouwside—"

"Oh, Frodo," chuckled Aragorn, wiping the crumbs off his friend's cheek.

"I dun wanna be a bo'her, y'know..."

"I know, _tithen-min_ ," said Aragorn, and he stood, gathering Frodo from Faramir's lap. "Well, let's go on, then, and find your Leg'las– finish your wookie." Behind them, Faramir laughed at how the King sounded, and decided to stay behind. Frodo looked at him and let one hand free to wave goodbye and then returned it to hold his cookie. He rested his head on Aragorn's shoulders.

Faramir was indeed right, and Aragorn tried not to laugh at how disheveled they looked. "Gentlemen!" Aragorn hollered, and the Elf hollered back an "It's okay, thank you!" with an annoyed expression in his face. Sam did not look up. Frodo looked down and saw them, too. "Leg'las! Leg'las!" the child called with a little laugh.

Only then did they look up, and Aragorn wished he could had painted the expressions in their faces.

* * *

"I... I did _that_?"

"Aye, sir. Got us frightened, you did, but we laughed at it, see— quite ridiculous _and_ funny, if you ask me."

"Oh, Sam..." Frodo covered his flustered face on his hands, but Sam could see his little smirk.

"'Tis alright, sir. You were quick, then, and giggly. Find you in the most strangest places eatin' only cookies— tree trunks and even a hole in the ground. Even Lady Galadriel and Queen Arwen got frantic, too."

"Oh, Sam," Now Frodo blushed quite heavily without a smirk.

"Oh, Sam, indeed." said Sam with a grin.


End file.
